creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg/Archive 6
Hello Hey Thiago. I know you're retired and wish you well. I'm sorry I wasn't able to comment on your blog before the comments were disabled. I hope you are ok and look forward to talking to again someday possibly. Thanks. RadarMatt (talk) 03:13, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Blog Sorry for all that's happened, but I am disabling comments on your newest blog. It is only bound to cause drama and lead people to attacking each other and attacking you. (Thus pulling you back into this issue.) I know how you said that your time here on the wiki was toxic and has affected your grades: > Some serious risks in educational matters. I may fail this year, and I've been lazy since my entire life. If I pass, I need some serious changes in the things I do, and leaving the site would be one of them. As much as I am sad to see you go, I feel like you need to. If coming back to the wiki has really impacted you this negatively, I suggest completely cutting ties to the site. (Not the users who you talk with outside of the site.) We care about you and I don't want to see you fail this semester. If you want, I can block you, but returning and creating blogs and posts is bound to pull you back into this environment that has so negatively affect you which (for your betterment) I don't want to see happen. Think on it and let me know. Your foolish friend, Travis / EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:22, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: No Yeah, the teenage years are not necessarily the most magical ones. (As I recall.) Unfortunately while your second blog wasn't made with the intention of causing a hate storm, it did cause a bit of an uproar on chat (Especially with users who knew and talked with you on a daily basis.) and some admins/crats found it best to remove it before it got too out-of-hand. Don't hesitate to bother me if you want to talk sometime on chat. (Once school's come to an end and you've finished "Running Up That Hill" so-to-speak.) While it is not my job, I do like helping people out and I consider you a friend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:33, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, Then. Would've been considerate of you to at least slip me the reason(s) why you blocked me from your view in chat. Just saying. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 21:17, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay. It's kind of odd how you say you "expect me to change" when I basically can't talk to you anymore, but fine, I do understand. Guess it's the best way I can apologize at this point. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the info on my page, my stor was sh*t i know, I think i might try something new later on but for now, i'll just listen to stories instead of wrighting them. Yours truely Cairnschaos (talk) 16:45, November 24, 2014 (UTC) cairnschaos Your Behavior In Chat It has come to my attention that you were talking bad about me earlier this morning in chat while I was still asleep. Listen to me- I know you're upset and, quite honestly, I don't really blame you for it. All I ask is that you keep private matters as they should be- private. If you want to talk about about what has happened in the past between you and me, or what is currently happening between me and Trityn (which you do not seem to understand in full even if I explained it to you) then please, confine it to PMs or offsite chats or skype with me. The last thing I want is for a former friend to try to make me look bad in the eyes of others out of spite. Yes, I have disrespected you in the past. I owned up to it. I didn't talk bad about you behind your back or call you names in main chat when you weren't there to see it. So please, extend the same respect to me, Thiago. Please try to leave the matter alone as it no longer concerns you- at the very least, if you must rage at me, do it to my face in PM. Don't be a coward and say it when neither me nor Trityn is there. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:58, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Done, unlocked that page. If you want to help that's fine, could always use a hand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:22, December 17, 2014 (UTC) FYI I know my vote and a token will get you a ride on the bus, but just so you know . Good luck.WatcherAzazel (talk) 00:46, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Archive Sure, you can do that. I don't mind you archiving it. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 17:32, December 20, 2014 (UTC) J What the hell did dinkleberg do in fairly odd parents? Signed RhigullRhigull03 (talk) 13:37, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story Hey did you see my story called Scarlet Red? and if you like it can you please complain to the people who made this website because i try and try and try to make a story that this web likes and two people commented on it saying they liked it! and then the website delets my story that happends to me every single day! Scarlet 20:42, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Done, thanks for keeping an eye out on those types of issues. (They slip by every now and then.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:24, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! I know I already thanked you in the chat, but I figured I could leave another message here so that the whole wiki can see what a nice guy you are. Thank you for taking the time to not only answer all my questions in chat, but to also fix the alternate ending header in one of my pastas, as well as adding credits to all six of my current pastas. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 20:02, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, man, just wanted to extend a quick thanks for going through and fixing formatting issues with the various parts of The Soldier. If you have the time and inclination, I'd love some feedback on the parts I've written since the last time you looked at it. Thanks again! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 17:46, January 3, 2015 (UTC) hi Just wanted to say keep up the good work. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not, lol. Just thought I'd leave a word of encouragement. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that, have a great day :) Underscorre - Talk to me 16:04, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! It's good to hear that I'm doing alright, I kind of doubt my own abilities in a lot of my personal stuff I do, and I've been feeling kind of ill recently, so thanks for cheering me up. Have a great day, Underscorre - Talk to me 20:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC)